Kita Jalani Bersama
by niayesungie
Summary: Secara mendadakYesung membatalkan janjinya pada Siwon demi Kyuhyun! Bagaimana Siwon menyikapinya? YeWon KyuSung


**Kita Jalani Bersama | YeWon, KyuSung | PG | Drama/Romance**

 **Disclaime** r: Fiksi.

"Oppa, aku tidak tahu kau akan pulang ke rumah," Jiwon tersenyum pada kakaknya ketika pria itu memasuki ruang tengah apartemen mereka yang besar.

"Yah, ada perubahan rencana, Jiwonie," Siwon meletakkan kopernya di samping sofa cokelat gelap dan melemparkan dirinya di sisi adiknya. "Dimana abeoji dan eomeoni? Mereka sudah tidur?"

Jiwon mengangguk. "Kalau saja kami tahu kau akan datang, mereka pasti akan menunggumu," Jiwon bangkit dari posisi duduknya. "Akan kubuatkan kau lemon tea, Oppa. Istirahat saja di situ."

"Maaf merepotkanmu malam-malam begini, Jiwonie," Siwon memandangi adiknya yang mulai menghilang ke dapur. "Aku akan menyegarkan diri sebentar sambil menunggu tehnya."

"Bukan masalah, Oppa. Itulah mengapa kau harus pulang ke keluargamu. Supaya ketika kau lelah, ada orang yang merawatmu seperti sekarang!"

Lima menit kemudian dua bersaudara itu duduk di sofa ruang tengah lagi, dengan saksofon lembut dari Kenny G mengalun dari stereo. Siwon meminum tehnya dengan penuh syukur, sementara adiknya sibuk membicarakan bisnis mereka yang terbaru, yang sekarang disebut N407. Mereka berdua segera larut dalam pembicaraan bisnis mereka, mengemukakan dan mengumpulkann ide-ide dan berbagai kemungkinan, dan waktu terasa terbang begitu cepat ketika jam di hadapan mereka menunjukkan bahwa saat itu sudah pukul 2 pagi.

"Lihat jam berapa sekarang, Oppa. Kurasa kau harus segera tidur, kau terlihat sangat capek."

"Aku ingin punya lebih banyak waktu untuk bicara denganmu, Jiwon-ah, maksudku, tidak Cuma tentang bisnis…" Siwon mengacak rambut adiknya dan tidak mampu lagi menahan dirinya untuk menguap.

"Kalau begitu kau hanya harus lebih sering pulang ke rumah, tidak perlu terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di dorm atau apartemen pribadimu kalau kau ingin bertemu denganku sesering mungkin. Tidak susah, kan?" Jiwon menjawab sarkastis sambil tersenyum. Senyum yang menurun dari ayah mereka.

"Baiklah," Siwon memutar mata. "Aku memang salah, terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktu di apartemen daripada di rumah. Tapi bahkan Bugsy pasti lebih merindukanku daripada kau merindukanku. Belakangan ini kau terlalu sibuk."

"Tentu saja aku sibuk, Oppa, aku kan juga punya kehidupanku sendiri. Nanti ketika aku akan menikah, kau tak kan bicara seperti ini! Kau akan sangat merindukanku ketika waktunya tiba nanti," Jiwon menjulurkan lidah, dan bahkan sebelum Siwon sempat membuka mulut untuk membalas, dia sudah lari terbirit-birit ke kamarnya.

"Yah, anak itu!" Siwon menggumam sendiri, menahan senyum. "Tapi… menikah? Yang benar?" anggota Super Junior itu terduduk tegak di kursinya dan berteriak spontan, "Jiwonie?!"

Dia hanya mendengar sayup suara Jiwon yang cekikikan dari dalam kamarnya yang sudah terkunci.

Siwon akhirnya memilih untuk mandi sebentar sebelum tidur. Sepuluh menit kemudian dia sudah menghangatkan diri dalam balutan piyama di baah selimut, tapi sesuatu segera memenuhi pikiranny dan mengusir kantuknya.

"Perubahan rencana"-nya tadi disebabkan oleh, tak lain tak bukan, kekasihnya, Yesung.

Seperti biasanya, hari ini dia berencana menemui kekasihnya itu di salah satu apartemennya di Cheongdam. Hal itu rutin dilakukan pasangan ini setiap kali Siwon pulang dari acara di luar negeri ketika Yesung tidak bisa bergabung dengannya. Biasanya Yesung akan memasak untuknya dan mereka akan menikmati makan malam romatis sambil mengobrol tentang aktivitas mereka masing-masing, diikuti dengan beberapa ronde dalam berbagi kehangatan di ranjang.

Namun mala mini, tepat setelah dia mendarat di Incheon, Yesung menelepon untuk menunda pertemuan mereka.

"Wonie, aku minta maaf, tapi Kyuhyun baru saja menelepon dan mengajakku keluar minum malam ini…"

"Apa?" Siwon yang terkejut segera ingin keluar dari mobilnya untuk mencari maknae SJ tapi supirnya mencegah.

"Siwon-ah, apa yang kau lakukan? Kita harus segera keluar dari tempat parkir super padat ini sekarang juga," sang supir berkata seraya berkelit menghindari para sasaeng fan yang mengerumuni mobil.

"Kumohon maafkan aku, Wonie? Aku… aku sudah kehabisan alasan untuk menolaknya sekarang," suara kekasihnya melemah. "Kyuhyun tidak tahu… tentang kita, jadi… dia pikir aku selalu bisa keluar dengannya, kau mengerti kan?"

"Sialan, Kyuhyun! Aku tak bisa melihatnya sekarang, kami sudah terpisah… Dan kau sudah lebih dulu berjanji padaku!" Siwon mengertakkan gigi.

"Aku akan menggantinya besok, oke, Wonie?" Yesung bergumam panik, merasakan kemarahan kekasihnya. "Aku akan langsung ke apartemenmu seusai kerja dan… dan kita akan…"

"Oke, Hyung, aku harus pergi. Dah."

Siwon tidak menunggu sampai Yesung berhenti bicara. Dia adalah orang yang temperamental, sulit baginya untuk berpikir rasional saat ini tanpa mengeluarkan perkataan pada kekasihnya yang nanti akan disesalinya.

"Hyung," Siwon memanggil supirnya, "kita ke Gangnam, bukan Cheongdam."

"Ah," sang supir mengangguk. "Oke, Bos."

Siwon menggigit bibirnya dengan marah ketika mengingat apa yang terjadi antara dia dan Yesung. Yesung pasti terluka karena sikap Siwon yang kekanakan, tapi membatalkan pertemuan yang lama telah ditunggu itu jelas salah, kan?

Kyuhyun, lagi, apa anak itu sudah gila? Siwon heran kenapa Kyuhyun mengajak Yesung keluar tepat setelah mereka mendarat di Korea dari Tiongkok. Itu agak keterlaluan kan? Ini sudah larut dan mereka semua sangat lelah!

Pria itu semakin membenamkan kepalanya dalam bantal empuknya, dan dengan penasaran dia membuka ponselnya untuk mengecek kabar terbaru dari "hang-out" itu. Sebenarnya Siwon tidak yakin apa yang ingin dia temukan, mungkin satu atau dua selca dari kekasihnya bersama 'adik' yang membuatnya menelantarkan kekasihnya sendiri?

Tanpa sadar Siwon menghembuskan nafas lega setelah tidak menemukan apapun di Twitter. Dia mulai berharap Yesung telah membatalkan pertemuannya dengan Kyuhyun. Mungkin saja kan dia merasa bersalah sudah meninggalkan Siwon? Walaupun Yesung belum mengirim pesan atau meneleponnya lagi dalam dua jam, Siwon tahu nada dinginnya tadi pasti mempengaruhi kekasihnya itu.

Siwon memilih untuk memperbarui status Weibo-nya, berharap semoga dengan menuliskan kata-kata manis untuk fan yang baru saja dia tinggalkan di Nanjing akan membuat perasaannya membaik. Namun begitu membuka aplikasi Weico-nya, sebuah foto Yesung yang tersenyum bersama Kyuhyun yang tampak luar biasa lelah menyambutnya di timeline.

Siwon langsung ingin membanting iPhone-nya ke lantai saking marahnya.

Kyuhyun jelas terlihat sangat bahagia walaupun dia sangat lelah. Dan Yesung. Beraninya Yesung tersenyum begitu manis, seolah mengejek kekasihnya yang kesepian dan ditinggalkan?

Siwon terduduk di tempat tidur, menyingkirkan selimut dan bedcovernya sekaligus dan mengambil segelas air putih dari meja samping tempat tidur. Pria tampan itu berjalan mondar-mandir di dalam kamar yang luas itu, dengan tangan terkepal yang gemetar dan bibir yang terkatup rapat.

Dia harus menenangkan dirinya dulu. Dia tahu dia memiliki masalah dalam mengendalikan emosi dan setelah menyetujui untuk menjalani hubungan percobaan dengan Yesung, dia telah berkonsultasi pada sejumlah konselor percintaan untuk memecahkan masalah ini. Dia sudah menjalani dua bulan pertama ini dengan perjuangan, terutama dengan mengatur waktu (karena semua jadwal pekerjaan). Mereka bukannya tidak pernah mengalami masalah kecemburuan selama dua bulan ini, hanya saja, tidak ada yang separah ini.

Tentu saja, Yesung tidak pernah membatalkan janji dengan Siwon seperti ini sebelumnya. Apalagi Siwon sudah lama menantikan hari ini.

Yesung tahu usaha Siwon, tapi mengapa Siwon merasa berjuang sendirian di sini? Yesung seperti tidak peduli padahal-hal yang disarankan konselor mereka, bahwa dia pun harus melakukan beberapa hal, termasuk menghindari membatalkan janji?

Namun sekarang Siwon terlalu capek untuk meributkan hal ini, atau lebih tepatnya, dia tidak bisa marah pada pria yang lebih tua tanpa mengkonfrontasinya seperti orang gila.

Setelah sepuluh menit, Siwon kelewat capek dan dia merasa kemarahannya sudah mereda. Diambilnya ponselnya dari meja samping tempat tidur dan memandangi foto yang di-post Kyuhyun. Kali ini, dia mencoba menghilangkan segala pikiran buruknya pada si maknae dan fokus pada senyum manis dan bahagia kekasihnya.

"Kau sangat cantik, Hyung," Siwon tak dapat menahan senyumnya melihat poni Yesung yang tidak rata dan jari-jari mungilnya berpose victory. "Jar-jari mungil yang imut sekali… Aku rindu padamu."

Siwon mencium layar ponsel itu seperti kebiasaannya, membayangkan bahwa yang dia cium bukanlah layar kaca yang dingin, tapi pipi lembut Yesung.

"Kumohon jangan sampai mabuk, Baby, atau aku akan benar-benar membunuh si maknae."

Matanya bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun di foto. Rasa bersalah segera menyerangnya.

Sebenarnya Siwon bukannya tidak tahu atas perasaan Kyuhyun pada Yesung.

Tentu saja, Siwon tidak sepenuhnya yakin bahwa Kyuhyun juga gay, tapi dari waktu ke waktu Siwon memergoki anggota termuda SJ itu memandangi Yesung dengan penuh kelembutan, lebih dari pandangan teman biasa, atau melakukan hal-hal yang tidak seperti kebiasaan Kyuhyun, seperti mendapatkan solo dari composer favoritnya untuk Yesung tanpa sang lead vocal memintanya (Yesung sangat bahagia menerima lagu itu), memaksa untuk menjemput Yesung dari stasiun subway tempatnya bekerja setiap kali dia bebas setiap sore, membuatkan Yesung ramyeon (satu-satunya makanan yang bisa Kyuhyun buat sendiri) ketika pria itu mengunjungi dorm, terus bicara pada si pecinta kura-kura meskipun Kyuline sedang berkunjung… Malah, sulit untuk tidak melihatnya.

Bila dugaan Siwon benar, dia merasa kasihan pada Kyuhyun karena harus menyembunyikannya. Dia bisa membayangkan pahitnya mencintai Yesung tanpa balasan. Dia sendiri sudah mengalaminya selama beberapa tahun, dan rasanya sangat menyiksa. Seperti neraka dunia.

Lamunannya terpotong oleh pesan gambar dari Yesung.

"Selamat tidur, mimpi yang indah Wonie. AKu benar-benar minta maaf. Ini ciuman virtual dariku, sebelum ciuman sesungguhnya besok… Penuh cinta, Sungie."

Foto yang dikirim Yesung adalah foto pria manis itu meniupkan ciuman kelayar kamera. Bibir peach-nya yang penuh mengerucut dalam gaya yang sangat imut sekaligus sensual,matanya memandang sayu ke arah Siwon. Dan meskipun Yesung berpakaian lengkap dalam foto itu, Siwon mendadak merasa sangat kegerahan.

"Sampai jumpa besok, Cintaku," Siwon memilih untuk membalas dengan singkat. Dengan mengulum senyum, dia berbaring di bawah bedcover sekali lagi dan segera jatuh tertidur dengan membayangkan senyum manis Yesung.

Siwon menyelesaikan pemotretannya lebih awal hari ini. Dia bekerja keras untuk menuruti arahan sang fotografer agar bisa menjemput Yesung dari tempat kerjanya di stasiun kereta bawah tanah. Setelah mengirim supir alias manajer pribadi pulang dengan taksi, Siwon mengemudi sendiri dan membeli dua cangkir kopi panas untuknya dan sang kekasih. Dia sudah sangat menantikan saat inmi dan untunglah, tampaknya Yesung juga merasakan hal sama. Pria yang lebih tua segera melemparkan diri ke pelukannya.

Dengan seluruh wajahnya tersembunyi dibalik masker, Siwon langsung menyesal karena tidak dapat langsung menciumrambut Yesung. Dia rela melakukan apapun agar bisa melepaskan maskernya saat itu juga, tapi dia tahu dia tidak bisa, semua demi keamanan.

Mereka makan di sebuah restoran Italia yang mewah kemudian menuju apartemen Siwon di Cheongdam. Yesung mandi dengan cepat sebelum akhirnya bergabung dengan Siwon di sofa, mendengarkan music jazz dan menyesap red wine.

Sementara Yesungmenyesap wine, Siwon sibuk sendiri dalam pikirannya, mempertimbangkan apakah dia harusmembicarakan Kyuhyun dengan sang kekasih. Sejauh ini mereka berdua sudah mencoba mengabaikan topik itu, memilih untuk fokus dengan keadaan satu sama lain. Mereka telah belajar untuk tidak membahas topik-topik sensitif di tempat umum.

"Aku tidak terlalu paham wine, jadi kumohon jangan buang-buang uang menyajikannya padaku,"goda yang lebih kecil menaruh gelas wine-nya di atas meja dan masuk ke dalam pelukan Siwon.

Siwon merengkuh tubuh mungil kekasihnya dalam pelukannya, kali ini mencium rambut Yesung tanpa ragu. "Tidak ada orang lain yang bisa kuajak minum selain kau, lalu aku harus bagaimana?" Siwon mengangkat bahunya dengan angkuh,membuat Yesung terkikik.

"Dasar anak orang kaya, sombong…"

"Hmmm, aku juga kangen padamu," Siwon mengangkat dagu kekasihnya untuk mencium bibir senang hati Yesung membuka mulutnya dan mereka segera mulai bercumbu, ada rasa wine dan mozzarella dalam mulut Yesung, pikir Siwon senang saat dia mengulum lidah pria yang lebih tua. "Aku suka sekali saat rasamu seperti wine. Kekasihku terlihat sangat dewasa,"ucap Siwon setelah mengentikan aktifitas ciuman mereka untuk mengambil nafas.

"Aku harus menyesuaikan diri dengan wine. Kalian suka wine jadi kurasa aku juga harus mulai menyukainya,"Yesung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Siwon lagi, meminta kembali dicium. Tangannya mulai membelai abs Siwon dari luar bajunya dengan sensual.

Dan biasanya, Siwon akan langsung menuruti keinginan kekasihnya yang mungil, namun ada sesuatu dalam suara Yesung yang terdengar dingin di telinganya. "Apa?" Siwon mendorong tangan Yesung menjauh dari perutnya, sedikit lebih kasar dari niatnya semula. "Siapa 'kalian' ini?"

"Eh?" Tanya Yesung, tidak menduga.

Siwon merubah posisi duduk menyandar santainya menjadi tegak, membuat Yesung yang menyandar padanya juga harus merubah posisi dari yang semula menyandar pada dada bidang kekasihnya.

"Maksudmu aku… dan Kyuhyun?" lanjut Siwon, tidak dilihatnya ekspresi Yesung yang berubah menjadi agak ketakutan.

"Oh…itu…" Yesung segera mengalihkan padangannya dari tatapan tajam Siwon, dan memandangi pahanya sendiri. "Tentu saja bukan… bukan hanya kau dan Kyuhyun… Sungjoon Hyung dan… Sungmin Hyung juga suka minum wine. Doyeon Hyung juga…" sang lead vocal tergagap.

Mendengar Yesung tergagap,sesuatu dalam pikiran Siwon meneriakkan bahaya. Kenapa kekasihnya harus tergagap kalau tidak ada hal yang salah dari membicarakan Kyuhyun?

Siwon memilih diam untuk beberapa saat untuk menenangkan diri. Dia bangkit dari sofa,meninggalkan Yesung sendiri untuk berdiri di balkon seorang diri. Dia punya pikiran irasional, dan konselornya sudah menganjurkan dia untuk berhenti bicara beberapa saat dan menjauh dari Yesung setiap kali dirinya merasa seperti ini.

Lima menit dalam kesunyian dan ketegangan, Siwon sudah agak lebih tenang. Dari balkonnya Siwon dapat melihat langit malam Seoul yang indah dan udaranya sejuk. Dia kembali ke ruang tengah dimana Yesung masih duduk dengan kaku menunggunya.

Yesung tampak begitu tenggelam dalam pikirannya sendiri, hingga dia bahkan tidak sadar Siwon mendekatinya. Siwon berhenti sejenak untuk memandangi kekasihnya dengan saksama. Dahi Yesung berkerut, kedua pahanya terkatup rapat dengan kaku dan… dia menggigiti kuku tangan kanannya.

Fakta itu menampar Siwon, Yesung _takut_ padanya. Dan dia menyimpan rahasia, yang membuatnya semakin takut pada sang kekasih.

"Sayang…" Siwon memanggil dengan ragu. Dirinya sangat terpukul melihat sikap Yesung seperti ini. Takut padanya seolah dia, kekasih Yesung sendiri, bisa atau akan melakukan sesuatu untuk melukainya. Ya,mungkin Siwon memang bisa, faktanya dia lebih kuat secara fisik dari Yesung. Namun bukan itu kan masalahnya? Siwon tidak akan. Tidak demi apapun di dunia ini.

Mata Yesung membelalak merespon panggilan Siwon.

"Sayang, maaf untuk barusan… Aku…" Siwon mendekati sofa,mencoba menunjukkan pada Yesung bahwa dia tak akan mengamuk. Bahwa dia menyesal sudah mengejutkan dan membuat Yesung resah sedemikian rupa.

"Wonie… ki-kita harus bicara," kata-kata Yesung mengejutkan Siwon.

Siwon mulai merasa panik.

Bagaimana jika Yesung memutuskan dirinya tak kuat lagi menghadapi ini dan ingin mengakhirinya? Hubungan yang sehat tidak akan membuat salah satu pihak menjadi sangat gugup dan takut sepanjang waktu kan?

Siwon yang salah di sini, dan dia bersedia melakukan apapun untuk meminta maaf pada Yesung, menjadi kekasih yang lebih baik, tidak obsesif, tidak _menakutkan_ …

"Duduklah di sini…" Siwon merasa seperti robot, dingin dan kaku dari ujung kepala sampai ujung kaki. Dia tidak menyadari nada suara kekasihnya itu.

Segera setelah pantatnya menyentuh permukaan sofa, kekasihnya lagi-lagi menghambur memeluknya. Sekali lagi Siwon dibuat kaget.

"Aku harus cerita padamu… tentang… Kyu-Kyuhyun."

Siwon dapat merasakan air mata Yesung pada kemejanya. Siwon tidak bisa berkata apapun, hanya mendengarkan kata-kata Yesung baik-baik.

Tentang pengakuan cinta Kyuhyun padanya sekitar setahun lalu.

Tentang penolakannya pada Kyuhyun.

Tentang kebohongan yang dikatakan sang lead vokalis pada sang maknae bahwa dia straight.

Tentang rasa bersalah yang sudah menggerogotinya selama setahun….

"Aku kasihan padanya, Wonie, aku merasa sudah jahat sekali berbohong padanya… setelah semua yang dia lakukan untukku, aku sudah sangat banyak berbohong padanya… pada orang yang sangat mencintaiku…"

Siwon tidak bisa berkata apapun, dia hanya bisa menciumi kepala Yesung dan membelai-belai punggungnya untuk menenangkannya.

"Aku tak tahu kenapa aku bilang padanya aku straight, apa aku takut dia akan tahu perasaanku padamu atau aku takut mematahkan hatinya?"

"Aku tak tahu, Sayang," jawab Siwon jujur.

Yah, pikirannya campur aduk. Dia hampir saja tak mempercayai apa yang baru saja didengarnya, tapi dia langsung tahu bahwa itu benar. Dia sendiri pun sejak awal sudah curiga pada Kyuhyun.

Namun Siwon benar-benar tidak menyangka Yesung akan dengan jujur menceritakan hal ini padanya, tapi dia merasa senang Yesung memutuskan untuk melakukan ini….

Dia juga merasa sangat lega karena Yesung tidak mengatakan hal yang paling ditakutkannya. Dan karena Yesung mempercayainya dengan menceritakan rahasia ini. Bahwa dia tidak takut akan kemarahan Siwon dalam soal ini. Siwon merasa bahwa Yesung sudah mempercayainya sampai tahap tertentu sekarang.

Yesung sudah terdiam selama beberapa saat, kecuali saat dia cegukan dan tersedu. Siwon pun tenggelam dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar terus menciumi dan membelai rambut kekasihnya.

"Wonie," Yesung memanggil lemah, memecahkan keheningan pasangan itu.

"Hmm?"

Yesung, masih dengan mata bengkaknya, dan air mata yang masih mengancam untuk meluncur turun, mendongak untuk memandang mata Siwon. Dengan spontan Siwon menghapus air mata kekasihnya dengan ibu jarinya. Pipi halus itu merah dan ternoda air mata, membuat kekasihnya sangat menggemaskan sekaligus menyedihkan.

"Kau… apa kau tidak ingin mengatakan sesuatu tentang ini?" Yesung terlihat grogi dan penasaran sekaligus, mencoba untuk membaca pikiran Siwon. Mata monolid itu, dengan jejak-jejak eyeliner yang terlihat di sudut-sudutnya, dengan berani terus mencari dalam mata pria yang lebih muda.

Selama beberapa saat, Siwon tidak bisa melakukan apapun selain memandangi bayangan dirinya sendiri di mata Yesung yang basah. Kedua mata itu selalu terlalu kuat, terlalu menarik bagi Siwon hingga membuatnya yakin bahwa seumur hidupnya dia akan selalu tersesat saat menatap mata indah itu.

"Kumohon, jangan marah pada Kyuhyun, Wonie? Dia mengungkapkan itu jauh sebelum kita bersama. Bukan salah dia kalau dia merasa begitu…." Yesung berucap dengan suara pecah.

Siwon pun menentukan sikap. "Aku tahu, aku juga tidak kaget, Sungie."

Dia menghormati pilihan Yesung untuk menceritakan padanya rahasianya, yang pastinya berat untuk Yesung mengatakannya. Dia tahu Yesung pasti akut akan apa yang dia mungkin akan lakukan pada Kyuhyun setelah mengetahui kenyataan ini. Siwon perlu mendapatkan kepercayaan Yesung sepenuhnya, dan juga bersikap terbuka atas masalah ini.

"Apa maksudmu?" Yesung tampak sangat terkejut.

"Aku akan jujur padamu, aku sudah melihat bagaimana dia menatapmu selama ini, aku melihat bagaimana dia memperlakukanmu secara berbeda…. Sebagai seorang pria, aku tahu."

"Kau tahu…?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku harus melakukan banyak hal untukmenenangkan diri semalam," Siwon tersenyum kikuk. "Namun aku tahu, aku tidak perlu marah padanya… untuk menculikmu dariku semalam, atau marah padamu karena membatalkan pertemuan kita, aku seharusnya mengasihaninya. Dia tidak bisa memilikimu, sedangkan aku bisa," dia tersenyum lembut dan mengacak poni Yesung yang tidak rata. "Apalah arti malam mabuknya bersamamu saat aku bisa memilikimu sepanjang sisa hidupmu?"

Yesung menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, tapi paling tidak, dia tersenyum. "Wonie," pria mungil itu seperti kehilangan kemampuannya bicara.

"Kau tahu? Melihat wajahnya di foto-foto yang kalian post semalam, aku pun mulai semakin bersyukur aku memiliki dirimu hanya untuk diriku sendiri,Sungie Sayang. Maksudku… dia harus mencuri-curi waktu untuk menemuimu, padahal hatimu tidak sepenuhnya ada di sana untuknya…"

"Kau benar," Yesung membelai-belai dagu Siwon, jelas tersentuh dengan kata-katanya. "Aku terus memikirkanmu sepanjang waktu itu, dan aku merasa seolah memberikan kesempatan yang mungkin akan disalahartikan oleh Kyuhyun… kau tahu, keluar minum hanya berdua saja larut malam begitu… jadi aku membujuknya untuk mengajak Donghae dan Ryeowook. Mereka sangat terlambat, tapi itu lebih baik."

Siwon terkekeh mendengar kata-kata polos kekasihnya. "Kekasihku memang jenius," godanya pada pria mungil itu.

"Tapi serius, Wonie,aku senang kau merasa seperti ini. Aku benar-benar mengira kau akan marah besar padaku…"

"Kau hanya melakukan apa yang kau anggap benar, Sayang. Aku tahu kau sangat baik hati. Kau bukannya sengaja menyakitiku… kau hanya melakukan apa yang menurut hatimu paling baik. Kyuhyun lebih membutuhkanmu daripada aku semalam…."

Yesung memotong kata-kata Siwon dengan sebuah ciuman manis.

"Tapiaku tetap saja salah, Wonie. Aku minta maaf, aku tak akan lagi mendadak membatalkan janji denganmu lagi. Aku janji," Yesung berbisik di bibir Siwon.

"Bisakah kupegang janjimu?" Siwon balas mencium Yesung singkat, dan mengangkat dagu yang lebih tua untuk memandangi mata sipit yang mempesona itu.

"Tentu saja," Yesung menempelkan kedua dahi dan hidung mereka. "Kita jalani ini… bersama."

 **FIN**

 **A/N:** fic translate dari LJ Niayesungie "In This Together". Fic ini ada prequelnya di LJ.


End file.
